A stereoselective synthesis of penicillin isosteres, des-4-azapenicillins, is proposed. These will be evaluated as inhibitors of penicillinase and as antibodies. Heavy atom analogs will be used as X-ray crystallographic molecular probes of the receptor in penicillinase if inhibition of penicillinase can be demonstrated.